


Princess meets Rebel

by hallieCB3



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Princess Leia is honoring the heroes of the Battle of Yavin, but when remembering the fallen, cannot help but have a brief memory of the past, when she met a certain Rebel when both were girls, albeit briefly.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All property of Lucasfilm.





	Princess meets Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is an idea I got based on the Rogue One adaptation comic. I might make further changes along the road - especially after I read Rebel Rising - but I want to believe these two exchanged at least a few words, if possible.

A small triumph was reason enough to celebrate, although the path ahead might still seem long before a full-scale victory over the Galactic Empire.  
  
When the Farm Boy, the Scoundrel and the Wookie were honored by all the Rebels there in the Massassi Temple in Yavin 4, Leia was smiling and cheering along all the soldiers and pilots who were part of the Rebellion. However, there was a bitter sweet feeling lingering on her: the knowledge that there was still so much to do in order to defeat the Empire and bring back justice and freedom to the galaxy, but as well, the load of having lost it all, her planet, her people, and her parents. Even if they were not her biological parents, Queen Breha and Bail Organa had raised her as her own child, and she didn't feel like an orphan at all. She was loved by them and esteemed by all the Alderaanians, who were happy to have such a beautiful and devoted Princess and Senator. 

However, there was still hope that things were better in the future.  
  
Lost on her thoughts, she barely noticed when Dodonna looked at her like expecting her to deliver a message to everyone reunited.  
  
"We have much to be grateful for today. Thanks to your courage, we have delivered a telling blow to the Empire with the destruction of their Death Star. But our own casualties were not small."  
  
Her expression grew darker.  
  
"Let us take a moment to honor the lost souls of Alderaan. To honor Viceroy Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa."  
  
Everyone bowed their heads in respect, and after a minute of silence passed away, she broke it by saying: "May they forever be remembered."  
  
Her face was serious and calm, but she was not showing any tears or deep signs of mourning, as some might have expected. She heard some murmuring from the X-wing pilots on the back, but she didn't pay attention as she continued:  
  
"It is our duty as well to remember those who were brave enough to deliver a first successful blow to the Empire. Those who were reckless enough to go on a suicide mission in order to give us hope. Let us take a moment to honor those who perished at the Battle of Scarif. To honor the sacrifice of Jyn Erso, Captain Cassian Andor and the rest of the team of rebel spies who called themselves Rogue One, the ones who taught us that no matter our differences, we must fight together if we want to win, and above all, that rebellions are built on hope."  
  
A memory flashed through her mind when she mentioned the name of the daughter of Galen Erso.  
  
Back then, she was a 11 year-old princess who was glad to run away of the duties her aunts were adamant on making her learn and go with her father to secret meetings with some of her father's friends and associates. Though young, she was bright and sharp enough to understand most of what they were talking about. However, since she was grateful with her father for allowing her to skip those boring etiquette lessons at the Alderaanian palace, she was clever enough to keep her mouth shut about what she would hear on those meetings.  
  
At one of those meetings though, she met another girl, maybe older than her, like two or three years. Bright green eyes, her hair was braided on the back and she was dressed in plain dark clothes - a long-sleeve shirt, utility pants and a vest. She was standing aside a dark-skinned bald man, dressed in black, that she had learned from her father he was Saw Gerrera. The older girl had a serious face, but not hostile. Leia could sense that her expression was more like a shield from strangers than actually being hostile - maybe she had a rough life, not like her royal upbringing.  
  
Leia smiled to herself. How could she tell a person she had not met at all before? She could not understand why she had that tendency of doing that - like a feeling. She couldn't say.  
  
The meeting was adjourned and she walked with her father towards their ship.  
  
However, almost by the exit of the building they were at, she saw a slim tall figure in a dark cloak standing by the door.  
  
Bail told her to keep walking towards the hangar where the ship of Captain Antilles was located at. She was about to ask who was that, but her father urged her kindly to keep going.  
  
She wondered who was that. Normally her father would introduce her to anyone as his daughter, but in this case, he seemed eager not to. She didn't have an idea, maybe what caught her attention was the fact that she was wearing a cloak. And again that feeling. How on the galaxy did she know it was a she?? Anyhow, she felt like it was someone she would like to meet. It was like she had a good feeling about her. Maybe someday she would be able to.  
  
She was on her way to the Tantive IV when she saw the other girl again. The dark-skinned man was loading some crates to their ship, while the girl was sorting something out of one of those crates and placing it on a smaller one.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No." The other girl looked back at her and added a "thanks" after seeing her.  
  
"Is he your dad?" Leia asked looking at Saw Gerrera.  
  
"No. I fight along him." Jyn added gravely when looked at Leia's quizzed expression: "My parents are gone."  
  
"Mine too. I was adopted."  
  
"You're the Princess of Alderaan, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Leia."  
  
"I'm Jyn."  
  
"Leia! We are leaving!" she heard the voice of her father behind her, calm but firm.  
  
"Good-bye, Jyn. Nice to meet you".  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Leia." Jyn kept loading the contents of the bigger crate into the smaller with a slight smile on her face.  
  
Before she started walking away, she caught a glimpse of a crystal on Jyn's neck. She thought about asking about it, since she noticed the crystal had a light but beautiful glow, but she kept walking towards her ship.  
  
Little she would have figured back then that the girl with the bright green eyes she met back then, would be the one who would steal the Death Star plans and deliver them so she could take them back to the Rebellion to destroy the evil space station her father had helped build, however with a hidden flaw to mask his revenge towards the Empire. She wondered briefly, while General Dodonna was addressing the troops, how would it have been had Jyn survived and come back to keep fighting for the Rebellion. Maybe they would have become friends, and Jyn might have been a extraordinary member of the Rebellion. Looking back she realised they had a lot in common: in some way, Saw Gerrera was like a foster father to Jyn, whose mother had been killed and his father had been taken by the Empire. Two orphan girls being led by their adoptive father figure in the path of the Rebellion to fight for what was good in the Galaxy, for freedom and justice for them all.


End file.
